Blasting Zone
Blasting Zone is a recurring ability in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. It is one of Squall Leonhart's trademark attacks, and is executed by Squall holding his weapon over his head to summon a large aura of energy around it, then swinging it downward. Appearances Final Fantasy VIII Blasting Zone is Squall's third finishing blow when using Renzokuken, executed once he upgrades his gunblade to the Flame Saber or better. It attacks all enemies. ''Final Fantasy XIV Blasting Zone is a Gunbreaker skill learned at Lv. 80. It is obtained from the Danger Zone Mastery trait, which upgrades the Lv. 18 skill Danger Zone. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy (2008) Blasting Zone is one of Squall's HP attacks, learned at Level 28. Squall creates a blade of energy over his head and swings it into the ground to drag aerial opponents downwards. Blasting Zone requires 300 AP to master and 40 CP to equip. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Blasting Zone is one of Squall's HP attacks, learned at level 16. As a balancing change, Squall turns to track opponents as they move on start-up before slamming the blade of energy down. Dissidia Final Fantasy NT Blasting Zone is an HP attack for Squall once more, unlocked at character lv. 5. It sends a massive blade of light towards a foe. Charging increases its range. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy All the Bravest Blasting Zone is the ability that is used by Squall during battle. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Blasting Zone is Squall's Super Soul Break associated with the Cutting Trigger (VIII). ''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius ''Mobius Final Fantasy Non-''Final Fantasy'' appearances Kingdom Hearts series When Squall (known as Leon), is fought as a boss in and , he uses Blasting Zone by powering up his Revolver while holding it over his head and summoning an aura of light around it. Blasting Zone ("Zone of Ruin" in the English translation) is also used in Kingdom Hearts Re:coded. Gallery Squallblastingzone.jpg|Initiating Blasting Zone in Final Fantasy VIII. Blasting Zone from FFVIII Remastered.png|''Final Fantasy VIII Remastered''. FFXIV GNB Blasting Zone.png|''Final Fantasy XIV. Dissidia Squall Blasting Zone.jpg|Dissidia Final Fantasy'' and Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. DFF2015 Blasting Zone.png|''Dissidia Final Fantasy NT. Blasting_Zone.png|Blasting Zone in ''Dissidia Final Fantasy NT. FFAB Blasting Zone - Squall SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR). FFAB Blasting Zone - Squall SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+). FFAB Blasting Zone - Squall UR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR). FFAB Blasting Zone - Squall UR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR+) FFAB Blasting Zone - Squall UUR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UUR+) FFAB Blasting Zone - Squall Legend SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR Legend). FFAB Blasting Zone - Squall Legend SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+ Legend). FFAB Blasting Zone - Squall Legend UR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR Legend). FFAB Blasting Zone Legend UR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR+ Legend). FFAB Blasting Zone - Squall Legend UUR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UUR+ Legend). FFATB Blasting Zone.png|''Final Fantasy All the Bravest. FFRK Blasting Zone Icon.png|Icon in ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Blasting Zone.png|Soul Break version in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Blasting Zone EA.png|Enemy version in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFBE Blasting Zone.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. Leon KH Blasting Zone.png|Leon using Blasting Zone in ''Kingdom Hearts. KHII Blasting Zone.png|Leon using Blasting Zone in Kingdom Hearts II. Category:Signature abilities